Veelas, Geheimnisse und Söhne
by Betakuecken
Summary: Tja, der Titel sagt ja eigentlich schon alles! Es geht um Draco, seine Liebe, neue Bekanntschaften die doch alt sind und um kleine Probleme... und LEMON!


**Veelas, Geheimnisse und Söhne**

Es war der Abend des einunddreißigsten Augustes, neunzehn Uhr, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Ein junger Mann sah von seinem Buch auf und fragte sich, wer denn stören könnte.

Eigentlich hatte er sich für einige Stunden zurückgezogen, um Kraft für die nächsten Wochen zu sammeln.

„Herein!", rief er aber dann und es erschien ein Junge mit wirklich delikatem Aussehen.

Sehr blasse Haut, zierlich und doch muskulös, seine Gestalt. Blondes Haar rahmte sein Gesicht ein, dass momentan einen etwas schüchternen Ausdruck zur Schau trug.

„Entschuldigung, ich bin zu ihnen geschickt worden."

Fragend blickte er den Blonden an. Wer sollte ihn denn zu ihm schicken und aus welchem Grund?

„Weshalb bist du denn her geschickt worden? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, etwas bestellt zu haben.", meinte der Dunkelhaarige dann. Seine Augen leuchteten geheimnisvoll in einem smaragdnen grün, gesprenkelt mit goldenen Tupfern. Wobei sich seine Augenfarbe änderte, wenn er den Kopf drehte. Einmal war die Farbe dann grün und ein andermal blau..

„Nun, ich bin hier, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie etwas Entspannung und Spaß haben.", erklärte der Junge.

Der auf dem Bett Sitzende gelangte langsam zur Erkenntnis, warum der andere hier war.

So nickte er verstehend.

„Mach erst mal die Türe zu, Kleiner. Und dann komm her."

Folgsam tat Angesprochener das und näherte sich anschließend dem Bett.

Der Schwarzhaarige saß nach wie vor dort und hatte das Buch geöffnet auf seinem Schoß liegen.

Der Blonde zeigte kaum mehr eine Regung auf seinem Gesicht und ließ seine Hände zu der Schlaufe seines Mantels wandern. Langsam zog er sie auf und der Stoff floss von seinen Schultern, gab den darunter liegenden, schlanken und wirklich schönen Körper frei.

Dann beugte er sich nach vorne, nahm das Buch und legte es auf den Nachttisch. Anschließend krabbelte er auf allen vieren zu dem anderen auf das Bett und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Sie haben freie Verfügung über mich, Sir.", sprach er und schloss dann seine Augen.

Keuchend und stöhnend lag der Blonde auf den zerwühlten Laken und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Sich dem Mund entgegen recken, oder doch lieber versuchen, den anderen weiter nach untern zu drücken. Seine Gefühle drehten sich einer Achterbahn gleich und ließen ihn nicht frei kommen.

Die Hände des Mannes, die seine Brustwarzen zusätzlich reizten, waren auch nicht gerade lindernd und brachten ihn damit nur noch mehr um den Verstand.

Nun aber vollführte der Schwarzhaarige eine letzte Schluckbewegung und der Blonde kam mit einem lauten Schrei in seinem Mund.

Er schluckte die weiße Flüssigkeit und zog sich wieder etwas höher, damit er den Unteren küssen konnte.

Ja, er wollte sich den anderen selbst schmecken lassen. Der auch sofort aufstöhnte, als er die Lippen und die neckende Zunge spürte.

Sofort öffnete er seinen Mund und gewährte Einlass, focht ein Duell und kam doch zu keinem Ergebnis.

Schwer atmend lösten sie sich von einander und sahen sich an. Mit geröteten Wangen und erneut aufstöhnend, da der Ältere gerade eben einen Finger in ihn geschoben hatte.

Langsam, um dem Jüngeren nicht weh zu tun, bewegte er ihn und fügte nach Kurzem auch einen Zweiten und Dritten hinzu.

Laut keuchend und die Hände in den Laken verkrampft, bewegte er seine Hüfte gegen die Finger und sah mit lustverhangenen Augen flehend zu dem anderen auf.

Sich selbst nicht länger zurückhalten könnend, entzog er dem Blonden die Finger und drehte ihn um. Dann legte er sich über ihn und spreizte seine Beine, um kurz darauf in ihn einzudringen.

Natürlich langsam, da er ja keine Schmerzen bereiten wollte.

So blieb er kurz in dieser Stellung, bevor er begann sich zu bewegen und einen Rhythmus aufbaute.

Schnell kam ihm der Kleinere im Takt entgegen und sie keuchten, stöhnten und schwitzten.

Der Dunkelhaarige wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange konnte und legte deshalb seine Hand um das Glied des anderen, um ihn so noch weiter zu stimulieren.

Er wollte mit dem Blonden zusammen kommen.

Und genau das geschah auch wenige Minuten später. Mit einem Schrei ergoss sich der Schwarzhaarige in den blonden Jungen, so wie dieser sich in seine Hand entlud.

Nur am Rande nahm der Obenliegende wahr, dass die Haare des Kleinen kurz geleuchtet hatten, als sie zum Orgasmus gekommen waren.

Und nun, als er schwer atmend auf dem anderen lag, sich mit dem linken Arm abstützend,

wurde ihm klar, was das bedeutete.

„Kleiner Drache?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Ein hm?´ antwortete ihm und er sprach weiter.

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

Die Rechte legte sich schmeichelnd auf den Nacken des Blonden und entlockte ihm ein Schnurren.

„Siebzehn, seit zwei Tagen."

„Hm.. Und wie heißt du?"

„Draco."

„Weißt du etwas über dich?"

Mit fragendem Blick wollte sich Draco umdrehen, was aber nicht gelang, da der andere noch immer auf ihm lag und in ihm vergraben war.

Vorsichtig zog er sich zurück und legte sich neben den Blonden, der sich nun so legte, dass er den anderen ansehen konnte.

„Ja, ich heiße Draco, Lucius Malfoy, bin siebzehn Jahre alt und Lucius Sohn. Ich gehe nach Hogwarts und-"

„Halt! Das habe ich nicht gemeint. Ich spreche von deinem Wesen."

Verwirrt sah Draco ihn an.

„Na, ich bin ein Zauberer, was denn sonst?"

Leicht lächelnd strich der Schwarzhaarige einige Strähnen aus dem blassen Gesicht und fuhr dann die Wange des Jüngeren nach.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte dann aber Draco, der das schon eine Weile wissen wollte.

„Mein Name ist Yamir."

„Das ist ein schöner Name, wirklich."

„Danke, aber du solltest jetzt schlafen, morgen musst du wieder in die Schule."

Der Blonde nickte und machte es sich bequemer, bevor er durch einen kleinen Kuss begleitet, in das Reich der Träume abdriftete.

Lucius Malfoy und Tom Riddle saßen im Wohnzimmer, als sich die Türe öffnete.

„Vater, ich werde jetzt gehen! Ich schaue, dass ich zur nächsten Versammlung kommen kann!"

„Ist gut, Yamir. Pass auf dich auf!"

„Sicher! Tschüss, Luc!"

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt dissapparierte der Schwarzhaarige.

Am folgenden Morgen saß Lucius bereits am Frühstückstisch, als sein Sohn herein kam.

Ein zufriedener Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, nahm er Platz.

„Morgen, mein Sohn. So zufrieden heute?"

„Ja, Vater!", lächelte er zurück.

„Und darf man auch fragen, warum du dich heute so gut fühlst? Die letzten Tage schien das nicht so zu sein."

Draco sah von seinem Toast auf und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

„Ich hatte den besten Sex meines Lebens, das ist der Grund!", unterbreitete er diese Neuigkeit seinem Vater und aß selenruhig weiter.

So bemerkte der Siebzehnjährige auch nicht, dass die Gesichtszüge Lucius´ kurz entgleisten, als er seinen Kaffee über den Tisch spuckte..

„Mit wem, wenn ich fragen darf? Und wie kam es überhaupt dazu?"

Überrascht hob der andere wieder den Kopf.

„Na, mit Yamir! Und es war einer der inneren Todesser, die mich zu ihm geschickt haben. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das!"

„Nein, wusste ich nicht! Wer war das?"

„Ich glaube, McNair."

Lucius war sauer, zeigte es seinem Sohn aber nicht. So behielt er den Zorn für sich, bis er seinen Sohn zum Bahnhof gebracht hatte.

Es war der dritte Tag, seit Schulbeginn und das große Schlossportal wurde aufgestoßen.

Herein kam niemand anderes, als Harry Potter.

Das Abendessen war gerade vorüber und die Schüler verließen die Halle. Harry entdeckte Blaise Zabini, von dem er wusste, dass er der beste Freund von Malfoy war.

„He, Blaise!", rief er also, die Schreie seiner Freunde ignorierend.

„Was willst du?"

„Wo ist Malfoy?"

„Was willst du von ihm?"

„Mit ihm reden."

„So so... Da hast du aber Pech."

„Wieso?"

„Draco liegt seit zwei Tagen auf der Krankenstation."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, rannte er los.

Auf der Krankenstation angekommen, sah er, dass Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Snape auch anwesend waren.

In einem Bett, um das sie herum standen, sah er Draco Malfoy liegen.

Langsam ging er darauf zu und ihm fiel sofort auf, dass es dem Blonden schlecht zu gehen schien.

Allerdings hatte er nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrer und Madam Pomfreys.

„Mr. Potter, bitte gehen sie wieder!", zeterte die Krankenschwester gleich los und auch Snape warf ihm einen zutiefst misstrauischen Blick zu.

Das alles hielt den Jungen aber nicht davon ab, sich dem Bett weiterhin zu nähern.

Er strich einige störende Strähnen aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht und legte dann seine Hand an die blasse Wange des Liegenden.

Erstaunt mussten die Umstehenden mit ansehen wie sich der Zustand des Blonden zusehends verbesserte und er sich auch beruhigte.

„Ich bin da, Kleiner. Alles in Ordnung, Drache.", flüsterte er, damit es die anderen nicht hörten.

Langsam öffnete Draco die Augen und blickte in die Harrys.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Besser. Bleibst du bei mir?", fragte Draco leise.

„Aber sicher, keine Sorge."

Leicht lächelnd, schmiegte sich der Junge in die Hand und seufzte.

Madame Pomfrey war ganz aus dem Häuschen, als sie ihre Untersuchung beendet hatte.

„Er ist wieder völlig in Ordnung!", verkündete sie ungläubig.

Zur selben Zeit öffneten sich die Türen des Saales erneut und Lucius Malfoy, gefolgt von einem weiteren Mann, kamen herein.

„Wo ist mein Sohn?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Dort, Lucius.", antwortete ihm Severus Snape, warf daraufhin einen Blick auf den Fremden.

Während sich der blonde Mann an seinen Sohn wandte, sprach Dumbledore den Fremden an.

„Wer sind sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ein Freund der Familie Malfoy, wenn's recht ist.", erwiderte er nur und ließ den alten Mann stehen.

„Potter, was tun sie mit meinem Sohn?", blaffte er den Jungen an.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus?"

„Werd nicht frech, Potter! Lass meinen Sohn in Ruhe!"

Lucius wollte schon nach dem Arm seines Gesprächspartners fassen, als sein Sohn sich einmischte.

„Nicht, Dad! Bitte, lass ihn in Ruhe, ja?"

„Also gut, aber nur, solange er dir nichts tut!"

Lächelnd legte Draco eine seiner Hände auf das Handgelenk Harrys und wirkte recht glücklich.

„Mich würde jetzt endlich einmal interessieren, was hier los ist!", meckerte Severus und zog seine obligatorische Augenbraue hoch.

Der blonde Junge wusste nicht so recht, was überhaupt los war, er war nur froh, dass der Dunkelhaarige hier war.

Erneut sah Draco in die grünen Augen, die mit Goldtupfern durchsetzt waren. Ja, er mochte ihn sehr...

Die Worte ebendies gemochten Menschen, rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich würde diese Geschichte durchaus gerne aufklären, aber nicht hier.", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige und zwinkerte unbemerkt dem Fremden zu.

„Gut, dann gehen wir in die Kerker! Severus, wir können doch deine Räume nutzen, oder?"

Ein zustimmendes Nicken.

Lucius zog die Vorhänge um das Bett seines Sohnes zu und drehte sich um.

„Potter, raus!"

„Warum?"

„Weil ich meinem Sohn beim anziehen helfen möchte."

„Ach, das kann ich etwa nicht?"

„Potter, ich warne dich!"

Allerdings ignorierte Angesprochener diese Drohung und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. Mit einer Handbewegung trug Draco einen Schlafanzug und Harry half ihm, sich aufzusetzen.

„Danke.", murmelte der Kleinere und lehnte sich an den anderen Jungen.

„Kannst du laufen, oder soll ich dich tragen?"

„Ich laufe.", stellte der Blonde klar und erhob sich.

Stützend legte Harry einen Arm um seine Hüfte und so marschierten sie an den anderen vorbei.

„Moment mal, Mr. Malfoy bleibt hier!", rief Pomfrey aufgebracht.

„Nein, es geht ihm gut. Das haben sie ja selbst gesagt!", wiedersprach Snape und folgte der Gruppe von dreien, die voran gegangen war.

In den Privaträumen des Tränkemeisters blieb Harry erst mal stehen, den Blonden noch immer im Arm.

„Nun?", forderte Lucius.

„Ja, ja, schon gut! Ich will ja mal nicht so sein!", grinste der Junge.

„Dad, warum nennst du ihn ständig Potter? Das ist nicht-", sprach Draco, unterbrach sich aber selbst, als er in das Gesicht Harry Potters sah.

Panisch wollte er sich wehren, wurde aber nur noch stärker festgehalten und an den Körper des anderen gezogen.

„Fühl!", befahl die Stimme und augenblicklich tat Draco das, was man ihm sagte.

„Aber..."

„Ruhig, ich erkläre es dir gleich.", beruhigte er den Kleinen und setzte ihn auf einen Sessel.

Dann stellte er sich, gut sichtbar für alle, in den Raum.

„Es werden mich alle Anwesenden kennen, deshalb auch keine langen Reden."

Ein kurzes Leuchten und vor der versammelten Gruppe stand niemand anderes, als Yamir.

Severus sprang auf.

„Yamir! Aber wie...? Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

„Nun, eigentlich wusste wirklich keiner etwas davon, außer Vater. Es war seine Idee!"

„Potter und Yamir sind ein und die selbe Person?"

Auf Dracos Frage hin, kam er auf diesen zu und hob ihn vom Sessel, nur um sich mit ihm auf dem Schoß, wieder zu setzen.

„Eigentlich spiele ich nur die Rolle des Potter, ich bin keiner.", erklärte er.

Der Tränkemeister war inzwischen vor dem Fremden, der sich als Tom Riddle herausstellte, geeilt und stellte ihn zur Rede.

„Und du hältst es nicht für notwendig, mir zu sagen, dass Yamir hier ist?", schrie er weiter.

„Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du ihn liebst, da konnte ich nicht riskieren, dass du dich verplapperst.", versuchte sich der Ärmste zu wehren.

„Tom! Ich hätte mich schon zusammen gerissen! Aber das du mir vorenthältst, dass ich meinen Sohn jahrelang gedemütigt habe!"

„Keine Sorge, Dad, ich bin nicht böse.", mischte sich Yamir ein. Immer noch etwas beleidigt, setzte sich Sev auf den Schoß seines Mannes, nämlich kein anderer, als Tom und wartet auf weiteres.

„Yamir, warum sind wir eigentlich hier unten und wieso ging es Draco besser, als du auftauchtest?"

„Das ist ganz einfach! Und es wäre zu diesem Problem mit der Krankenstation auch nicht gekommen, wenn Luc den Mund aufgemacht hätte!"

Verwirrt schauten sich drei Personen um, die anderen beiden wussten ja Bescheid.

„Es ist folgendermaßen:

Draco ist ein Veela, aber Lucius hat es ihm nicht gesagt. Und an dem Abend, bevor ich mich verabschiedet habe, habe ich mit Draco geschlafen. Und mein kleiner Drache wiederum war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon siebzehn, was hieß, dass er bindungsreif war. Und das Ende der Geschichte ist, dass weder er, noch ich, das wussten und wir nun gebunden sind."

„Ihr seid was? Du, mit meinem Patensohn?", entfleuchte es Severus.

Tom grinste nur.

„Na, wenigstens ist die Sache mit Parkinson wohl endlich aus der Welt. Ich hab es langsam nicht mehr ertragen, dass sie fast täglich mit ihrer Bitte kamen, dass ich Draco doch mit ihrer Tochter verheiraten solle."

Angeekelt verzog Lucius sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, so wie sein Sohn.

„Stimmt, ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn diese dumme Ganz meinen Draco bekommen hätte!"

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte der auch gleich wissen.

„So, wie ich es sage. Ich liebe dich und das nicht erst seit drei Tagen! Eigentlich schon seit zwei Jahren.", grinste er verlegen.

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später, klopfe es an der Tür. Natürlich hatte Yamir vorsorglich wieder das Aussehen Potters angenommen. Draco hatte sich zusammengerollt und an ihn gekuschelt. Er schlief.

Als Severus seine Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, öffnete sich der Eingang und Dumbledore, gefolgt von McGonagall, kamen herein.

„Nun, mich würde jetzt interessieren, was hier vor sich geht!"

„Natürlich, Direktor. Harry hier und mein Patensohn, sind miteinander gebunden, sprich, verheiratet.", erläuterte Snape und beglückwünschte sich innerlich für seine Leistung, die beiden Lehrer sprachlos zu sehen.

„Ist das ihr Ernst?", erkundigte er sich noch mal.

„Natürlich. Wir machen mit so etwas keine Scherze.", bestätigte Lucius und auch Tom nickte.

„Oh, verstehe. Dann sollte das morgen wohl besser bekannt gegeben werden. Nicht, dass da was geschieht."

Die Sonne kitzelte den blonden Jungen aus dem Schlaf, womit er sich aufsetzen musste.

Er hatte einen verrückten Traum gehabt, in dem er erfahren hatte, das er mit Harry Potter, alias Yamir Riddle- Snape, gebunden war. Und das nur, weil er ein Veela war und sein Vater ihm das nicht gesagt hatte.

Gemächlich stand er auf und wunderte sich, wie er in seinen Schlafanzug gekommen war. Zuckte aber mit den Schultern und tat es als unwichtig ab.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass jemand im Schatten einer Nische stand und lächelte.

Als Draco in die Halle kam, wurde er von tausend Blicken empfangen. Seine Augen lenkten automatisch zu den Gryffindors und suchten da nach Harry Potter. Den er auch recht schnell fand.

Ja, der Schwarzhaarige lächelte ihm sogar zu. Verstört sah er weg und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen Haustisch und ließ sich daran nieder.

Sofort wurde er von seinen Mitschülern belagert, allen voran, Blaise.

„He, Draco, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass du und Harry noch mal zusammen kommt!"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, schnell sah er zu besagtem Jungen und stellte fest, dass er dort Yamir sah und nicht den Goldjungen.

„Kein Traum...", flüsterte er nur noch, bevor er in Tränen ausbrach und nicht mehr wusste, was er als nächstes tat.

Am folgenden Tag erschien das erste Mal in der Geschichte Hogwarts eine Schülerzeitung.

Auf der Titelseite ein Bild von Draco und Harry, wie sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten.

So, das war´s! Hoffe, dass euch der kleine Oneshot gefällt!

Bye, Psycho- Puma


End file.
